


Colorful Smile

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Love, Painting, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Kara and Lena decide to do some painting and chaos happens!-"Kara Zor-El!" Lena shouted angrily. "The fuck is this?!""You wanted green!" Kara howled between laughs.The brunette eyed her with a raised brow, lips pressed together and clenched jaws, then she slowly moved her hand to pick the yellow paint from the table.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen (mentioned), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 307





	Colorful Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had after watching too many videos of Jenna and Julien painting for no reason at all. Hope you guys like it.  
> English is not my first language, so please be patient.  
> Follow me on Tumblr, @writershapedwholeonthedoor

Kara needs to buy her own freaking vacuum cleaner. It wasn't even funny anymore that her sister lived alone for five years now and she still hadn't bought a stupid vacuum cleaner. And it's not like she never uses one because she's always loaning Alex's one. In fact, she might have used it more times than Alex herself had and it says a lot about the situation.

Because Kara needs fo buy her own vacuum cleaner. Alex is tired of opening her laundry room and find that, once again, her things were gone. And Kara doesn't even bring it back to her! Every time Alex wants to use it, she has to go pick it up herself!

Like what she was doing at the moment.

She had the intention of making her apartment a presentable place for when Kelly stopped by that night, but she hadn't even started doing anything before she realized her vacuum cleaner was gone. So Alex grabbed her keys and decided she was going to put an end in that, once and for all. Even if Kara called Eliza to complain about her, she was not backing away again.

Yeah, no more letting Kara do what she wants, Alex decided as she knocked on the door with a little more strength that she actually needed to. She put both hands on her hips and waited impatiently for the door to open.

A second before the door swung open, and it was hard enough that she was surprised the whole frame just didn't fly away, she heard a loud "NO", followed by an even louder laugh and then she was facing a smiley Kara and... a butt.

Alex blinked once as she took in the vision that greeted her, then slowly raised one eyebrow. Her little sister was standing in front of her, using a denim overall that had multiple spots of paint splash all over it, her hair was in a messy bun and some of her curls were falling around her face, glasses crooked and white teeth shining bright as her smile. Kara also had yellow and green paint on her arms, white paint on her hands and a splash of yellow on her right cheek.

But the most noticeable thing was that she had a not so amused Lena Luthor over her shoulders. Alex took a few seconds to recognize her since the only thing she could see from the woman was her bottom, but there was only one person Kara would ever do that to - or smile that bright around of - and the brunette also raised her head the best she could in her position to look over her shoulder at Alex. She was barefoot, using a summer dress. It was cute, dark green with black small glasses all over it, and, somehow, there was no paint on it. That was basically the only place in Lena with no paint on and Alex wondered why and how she had blue paint on her feet.

"Hey, Al!" Her goofy sister greeted as she waved the hand that wasn't wrapped around Lena's leg to keep her from falling.

Alex blinked again.

Then she considered just how blady she needed to clean her apartment and if it was worth going through all of that. Kelly wouldn't mind. And they could always go somewhere else if it was the case.

Alex shook her head. "Keep the vacuum cleaner," she declared at the same time she turned around to leave, waving a hand at them.

She was glad she had acquired the habit of knocking instead of bursting in.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lena asked in suspicion as she watched Kara spreading a plastic to protect the kitchen table. She glanced at the counter where several acrylic paints of all different colors were just waiting for them to start and grimaced.

Kara threw a large smile over her shoulder. "Lena, it's painting. It's not going to bite you," she teased, tapping the last of the plastic.

Lena still wasn't feeling very sure about it, clearly, as she stole another glance at the paints, then at the white canvas at the corner. "Why did you buy such a large canvas? I never did it before. What if I suck?"

The blonde shrugged and approached the counter to collect the items to transport to her table. "It's art, Lena. There's no recipe or a right way to do it. You just follow what your heart tells you to do."

Lena crossed her arms and, from her place leaning against the door frame, watched as her girlfriend spread the material they were going to use all over her table. Even with Kara's words, she still wasn't confident about it. "But you're a really good painter," she whispered. There was an urge to look back to the living room to where she knew one of Kara's original paintings was hanging over her couch, but she knew she would never dare to touch a canvas if she looked at it now.

"Thank you," Kara chipped with a chuckle. When everything was in place, she turned around to face Lena and offered her a smile. "It doesn't matter, babe. Everyone has a different way of painting. Besides, I thought that oil painting might be too hard for your first try, so I bought acrylic paint and we're using a palette knife. All you have to do is put some paint down, then spread it with the knife until it gets the way you want it to be. It's abstract," she shrugged.

By the end of her speech, Kara had approached Lena and was now resting both hands on the woman's hips, offering her a sweet gentle smile. "You said you needed stress relief and this is what I do," she shrugged. "We can try and, if you don't like it, we can cuddle and watch a movie. What does that sound?"

Resigned, Lena sighed and curled her arms over Kara's shoulder and behind her neck. "Okay, fine. We can try, but you can't be a show-off!" Quircking one eyebrow, Lena warned her in a playful tone, but serious at the same time.

Kara chuckled. "Acrylic is not my thing, babe. But I promise I will ruin my own painting if your turn out to be terrible."

The CEO rolled her eyes. "Jerk."

The blonde leaned her head down to place a kiss on Lena’s cheek, then she took a step back. “And,” she chanted. “I bought some smaller canvas where we can practice.” At that, Kara pulled another bag from the counter and removed four small white canvas, all from different sizes, and placed them on the table.

“What’s the deal with that one then?” Lena asked, pointing at the large canvas at the corner as she approached her girlfriend with slight apprehension.

Kara pulled her closer by wrapping one arm around her waist. “I thought we could make one together.”

Despite her mixed feelings, the CEO smiled and placed a kiss underneath Kara’s ear. “Where do I start, Ms. Artist?”

Ten minutes later, Lena was staring down at her canvas like it was about to jump from the table and rip her hand out or something like that. She had finally chosen two colors (yellow and baby blue) and she squeezed some of the paint from the tube in the canvas, but now she couldn’t decide what to do with the palette knife. Up or down, left or right. So many options and how could she decided which was the best choice when she had no idea what could happen.

She looked to the side, where Kara had already splashed some of the paints on her small canvas and was now sliding her palette knife in long strokes from left to right, mixing the red, orange and purple she had chosen. Lena looked back at her canvas and decided it would be worse for her if she stood there and overthink it forever. The main point was, after all, to get some relief from the stress that was consuming her daily at L-Corp, so the last thing she should do was think too much about things.

Lena touched the baby blue with the tip of her knife, took a deep breath and moved it up. White became blue where she touched, but it looked like nothing had changed at all, so she decided to scrape more of it to left, then down, then left again, then she found the yellow and the colors actually worked pretty nice together, she noticed.

“This is looking really good,” Kara’s voice was soft close to her ear and Lena looked up briefly to smile at her.

Lena scraped some more, added more paint at some point, then she took a step back to take a look at her work. “How do I know it’s over?”

Kara shrugged. “You will know.”

The brunette frowned. “What if I don’t know?”

Kara stopped her painting to look over at Lena’s work and bit her bottom lip when she noticed the amount of paint the woman had scraped on her canvas. “I would suggest you stop,” she said gently with a quiet chuckle. “Or it’s going to take some time to dry.”

Lena sighed as she put her knife down. “I suck at this, don’t I?”

“Of course not!” Kara quickly put her things down as well and walked around the table to hold her girlfriend’s hands. “It looks really good, you just, you know, should take into consideration the amount of paint you’re adding into it.”

Lena wasn’t convinced of her words, but she chose not to push the subject. Instead, she offered a smile, that Kara promptly returned, before she turned back to her painting. “I’m done with it. I’m ready to try again.”

Kara beamed at her, barely able to stop herself from jumping in place. “So... you’re liking it?”

The CEO smiled softly at the clear happiness in Kara’s voice and her excitement to be sharing something she liked so much. “Even if I’m terrible at it... yes. I’m enjoying it. It’s... calming.”

“You’re not terrible, babe.” Kara leaned over and pressed a kiss on the side of her head. “I will put this away to dry and you can grab the other canvas.”

When Kara returned, Lena was already scrapping paint a little more confidently in a new canvas. Her brows were furrowed deeply, her lips were pressed into a thin line and her shoulders looked tenser than they should be, but her heart was beating so calmly that Kara took a few seconds to just listen to it and enjoy the steady sound. Lena was always running around, nervous, tense and stressed that hearing her heart at a normal rate was so rare that Kara couldn’t let the opportunity pass. It made her sure that pushing Lena to try it was actually a good idea.

Kara pressed a quick kiss on top of her head when she reached the table again before she picked up her canvas to start a new painting. She still enjoyed oil painting more, but it was fun all the same, she couldn’t deny it. "What are you going to do with your paintings?”

Lena scoffed. “I should throw it away.”

The hero rolled her eyes at that. Before answering, Kara put some purple paint right in the middle of her canvas, then moved to grab the tube of lilac paint. “If that’s what you’re going to do, I will keep them.”

“If you want, be my guest.” The CEO shrugged and waited until Kara put the lilac down to take it. “You should hang yours, though. They’re looking amazing.”

“Let’s make a deal,” Kara suggested with a teasing smile. “I keep yours and you keep mine and we do what we want with them.”

The Luthor only hesitated for a couple of seconds before she nodded once to seal the deal. “Fine. I will get the better deal, anyway.”

Kara scrapped the paint around the corners, tilted her head to look at it, then picked up the baby blue. “The one we’re doing together... What are we going to do with it?”

“I don’t know. What do you think we should do?”

“Well...”

For the amount of blush in Kara’s cheek, Lena knew she had already planned exactly what they should do with the said painting, but it was also clear the woman wasn’t feeling like sharing it. So Lena put down her palette knife and reached out to tap the back of Kara’s hand with her index finger. The blonde looked up to meet her eyes and she blushed even harder, but her reaction caused her girlfriend to smile at her.

“Should I be worried? You don’t want to announce it on the internet as a Luthor slash Super artwork and auction it, do you?” she teased cheerfully.

Kara’s eyes rolled so dramatically that Lena thought they would never go back to normal for a second and it made her chuckle. “I have to get rich somehow, you know,” the Super taunted with a snort.

Lena laughed again before she returned to her painting, adding some pastel yellow on it. “Yes. Mother has some standards.”

Kara gasped loudly and placed both palms on the desk as she looked up at Lena with wide eyes. “You did NOT just bring your mother to this conversation.”

The brunette arched one eyebrow. “Should I wait to mention her during sex?”

Kara visibly flinched at that and shook her head like she was trying to get rid of a disturbing image. “Let’s just not mention your mother, ever.”

“Why not? She’s such a sweetheart,” the sarcasm was clear on her voice, but the soft smile she threw at Kara’s direction was enough to stop any tension to fill the room. When she looked down at again, she sighed and placed both hands on her waist. “I think I’m done.”

“Wh-What?” Kara glanced between their paintings in confusion. “Already?!”

“Yes,” Lena nodded. “I’m not making the same mistake as before, so I won’t overdo it. I’m stopping right here.”

The superhero hummed. “Well, I think it’s looking really good. Just let me finish mine and we can start the big one.”

As she waited, Lena drank some silver coconut – a drink she learned thanks to Alex, her drinking partner – and took a look over the paintings that were drying. She still thought Kara’s painting looked much better than hers, but she had to admit she didn’t completely suck at the whole thing. She would still not hang it around her house, and if she saw it to buy she would never do it, but it was still nice. And the whole experience was very endearing, to be honest.

Once Kara was done, they cleaned the space a little bit before putting down the large white canvas on the table. They decided the colors first and that was the easiest part because they both wanted dark red and blue, but what to do from there was a little harder. Lena wanted to keep doing what she was doing before – long strokes from side to side – but Kara said they could try and use a brush or do a splattering. After ten minutes of their bickering, they finally agreed that Lena could do what she wanted with the red paint and Kara was allowed to go wild with the blue, as long as they didn’t get into each other's ways.

Lena did an amazing job to cover the canvas with the red paint, adding some layers and depth, then Kara started to apply the blue by splattering it and dabbing an old sponge painting she had in her painting kit, creating some really nice texture to it. After that, she picked a small brush to carefully paint some more realistic details right in the middle of the canvas. Kara painted a beautiful small plumeria using only both colors right in the center of the painting, then asked Lena to add a stem with the palette knife.

"I think we're done," Kara said as she cleaned her brush in a cloth. She tilted her head to the side to take another look at the canvas before looking at Lena with a satisfied smile. "What do you think?"

"Something inside me is saying I should put some green, but I'm not going to do that," Lena nodded once. "I don't want a revival."

Kara laughed softly and grabbed the green acrylic paint. "You sure?" she asked, reaching out the tube to the other woman.

The CEO hesitated for a second. "Yes, I'm sure. It looks really good, I don't want to ruin it by overdoing it again."

Kara shrugged, but she squeezed some of the paint on her index finger instead of putting it away as Lena expected her to. "That's a good call," she agreed, then glanced quickly at Lena before pressing her finger on her girlfriend's cheek and spreading it all over to her chin.

Lena squealed in shock, her eyes widened and she immediately moved her face away, but Kara was already laughing like there was no tomorrow and she jumped away before Lena could do anything else.

"Kara Zor-El!" Lena shouted angrily. "The fuck is this?!"

"You wanted green!" Kara howled between laughs.

The brunette eyed her with a raised brow, lips pressed together and clenched jaws, then she slowly moved her hand to pick the yellow paint from the table. Instead of running away or telling her not to do so, Kara's smile only got bigger and bigger as she moved to take the white paint tube, quickly squeezing some on her hands before dropping it back to the table. They stared at each other for several seconds, daring the other to make the first move, but then Kara used her superspeed to reach out and spread all the paint in her hands over Lena's arms, from her shoulders to her hands.

Lena yelled again and instinctively moved to grab Kara's face in retaliation. She missed her left cheek, but she got the right one and Kara laughed even harder at that. “It’s on, babe!” she bawled and quickly picked every paint tube she could before Lena could do so.

In her hurry, she dropped the green paint and Lena quickly sink down to grab it. Then she held both yellow and green paint tubes like they were guns. “That was so uncalled for!”

Kara howled a laugh and then started to squeeze the paint tubes all over Lena, not even carrying that she was barely getting them at the woman at all. The CEO squealed and tried to fight back, but all she managed to do was hit Kara with some of the green paint before she stepped in some of the paint that had fallen into the floor and she slipped. God, they had made such a freaking mess. She didn’t even dare to look down to see it.

The hero quickly held her so she wouldn’t fall, pressing the woman’s back against her front, but she took the opportunity to spread paint all over her thighs now that she had Lena locked into her arms. Lena kept yelling and wiggling around as she tried to escape, even if she knew there was no way she could slip away Kara’s grip – neither she wanted to, to be honest – until a noise across the apartment interrupted them for a second.

A knock.

They both paused. Lena looked over her shoulder to her girlfriend, panting because of the whole fight they just had and noticed that the hero was using her x-ray vision to see who was at her door. Then Kara smiled happily and Lena felt herself relaxing again unconsciously.

“It’s Alex!” Kara announced. “Come on!”

“What-“ Lena didn’t have time to finish her question before Kara was turning her around to face her and, a second later, the blonde was bending down to wrap her right arm around Lena’s legs. It took the CEO a second to understand what was about to happen. “NO!” she screamed in a mild panic, but it was already too late.

Kara got up, bringing Lena with her by lifting her from the floor using her shoulder. Lena fought gravity for a few seconds, but of course, she wasn’t strong enough to keep upright and she just fell over Kara’s shoulder with another scream. Her thighs were pressed hard against the blonde’s chest, her hips on her shoulders, Kara’s arm around one of her legs, her hands grasped at the back of her girlfriend’s overall in panic, but she knew Kara would never let her fall.

All the way to the door she could hear Kara laughing, but all she could see was the floor and the back of Kara’s legs and Lena huffed when she accepted her destiny.

"Hey, Al!" She didn’t need to be looking at Kara to know she was smiling. That goofy happy smile that made her heart skip a beat and made her melt in a puddle every time because it reminded her just how in love she was.

Lena wondered how long she drifts off thinking about Kara’s smile because the next thing she heard was: "keep the vacuum cleaner.” Then she heard Alex walking away and there was silence around them for a couple of seconds until Kara’s confused voice broke it.

“But the vacuum cleaner is mine.”

Lena waited a few more seconds, but when nothing happened and her ears started to beat with her own blood, she tapped Kara’s butt. “Kara, down.”

* * *

“It was so uncalled for,” Lena repeated with a sigh as she scrubbed white paint from her arms. The slightly colored water running down her body and falling on the floor underneath them.

Kara chuckled. “I think it was fun.”

“Oh, yeah!” The CEO rolled her eyes and scoffed. “The mess in the kitchen is going to be really fun to clean up.”

Kara leaned over and pressed a sloppy kiss on her cheek, ignoring the water falling on her face as she did so. “I will clean, pinky promise.”

Despite herself, Lena couldn’t hold back a smile anymore and she turned her head to gain a peck on her lips. “Thank you. It was really fun,” she admitted quietly against Kara’s lips.

The blonde smiled widely and pecked red full lips again. “Paint fights are always fun.”

“I’m talking about the whole painting thing as well,” Lena sighed as she continued to try to take all the dry paint from her skin. “I know I didn’t want to do it at first, but I truly enjoyed it.”

“No problem, babe,” Kara also kept scrubbing her hands and arms, but they both knew she was more worried about watching Lena’s naked body than actually getting herself clean. “I love trying new things, especially with you.”

The CEO blushed a little and her eyes avoided meeting blue orbs, hand moving a sponge up and down her arm. “I’m scared of trying new things sometimes,” she admitted in a small voice.

Kara frowned, stopping all her movements to stare at her girlfriend. “Why is that?”

“Well,” Lena sighed. “You know, I was raised to succeed in everything I do and doing things I never did before make me nervous about failing. I don’t like failing, to be honest.”

“Hey,” the hero gently held the hand that was holding the sponge and coaxed her to pause. Then she reached out for the other hand and turned Lena until she was facing her and offered her a smile. Lena sighed and smiled back, even if it didn’t reach her eyes. “You don’t have to be afraid to try new things. Not with me, okay? I won’t judge you, ever.”

Lena let go of a breathy giggle. “Even if I suck?”

“Even if you’re the most terrible person that ever did that thing,” Kara teased. “I will still tell you otherwise.”

“You should tell me the truth,” the CEO debated with a raised brow.

Kara shrugged. “The truth is that you’re good in everything you do and, even if you aren’t, you look cute doing it, so that’s a bonus.”

Lena rolled her eyes and freed one of her hands to touch Kara's shoulder. “Don’t be like that. Let’s finish washing up so we can get out of the shower and go clean up the mess in the kitchen.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

* * *

A week later, as Lena walked around CatCo to pick Kara up for lunch, she noticed a small canvas on the corner of her girlfriend’s desk. It was small enough that it almost looked like a frame and Lena blushed when she recognized it as her first painting ever in-display there for everyone to see, leaning against the wall around Kara’s desk, beside a framed picture of Kara, Alex, and Lena.

“Ready to go?” Lena asked after clearing her throat as she tried hard to ignore her painting staring back at her. She had to admit that, among everything else in Kara’s desk, the painting actually looked good.

She wondered where the second painting had ended up later that night while she stared at both of Kara’s paintings hanging on top of her bed. Lena didn’t have to wonder for too long because she saw the second painting showed up beside Kara’s oil painting in the blonde’s living room. Lena blushed again, much harder then because all of their friends would be able to see it when they stopped by for Game Night, but Kara wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her cheek and whispered how much she loved that painting because she did such good work with the colors and Lena, forgot all about her worries.

The large painting they did together? Kara never said what she had planned to do with it until it was time to really do it, over three months later.

“I asked for maintenance to drill the wall for your painting,” Lena commented over her shoulder as she carried a lightweight box.

Kara smiled when she noticed the screw on the wall above Lena’s couch, something that was never there before, and put down the three boxes she was carrying. “Actually I gave that to Alex.”

“What? Why? I loved that painting!” Lena complained with a whine, turning around to face her girlfriend.

The hero shrugged. “Remember that one painting we did together the first time you tried it out? The red and blue one?” Lena only nodded and moved the box in her arms to try to get more comfortable. Kara approached her to take the box from her hands and placed it on the floor in front of them. “Well, I kept it in storage because I wanted us to hang it in our living room when we decided to move in together. You know,” clearly nervous, she started rambling. “like making our own decoration or something like that. I thought it would be nice, and we could tell people we made it together! Or not! If you don’t want to, that’s okay too. I mean, we don’t need to...”

“Kara.”

“Yes?” Kara’s breathe left her body slowly, her chest falling and shoulders dropping as she looked at her girlfriend in expectation.

But there was no reason for her to be nervous about because Lena’s smile was so big and she heard it was so full of love that Kara could almost feel it. “You never fail to amaze me,” she affirmed, both hands resting on her hips, green eyes glancing at Kara behind long lashes almost lazily.

Kara chuckled nervously and her hand automatically raised to fiddle with her glasses. “Hope that’s a good thing,” she whispered uncertainly.

Lena nodded even slower, lovingly smile never faltering. “Yeah,” she breathed. “Yes, it is because every day I find something new that makes me love you even more than I already loved you before.”

“Rao, Lena,” Kara grunted embarrassedly. Her hands reached out to rest on Lena’s hips to pull her closer until their bodies were touching. Lena raised her arms to wrap around the blonde’s neck and Kara lowered her head until their foreheads were softly touching, their eyes locked together into an intense gaze. “You can’t just say things like that, you know.”

Lena chuckled. “I think I can.” Her fingers started to play with the small blonde hair behind Kara’s neck, sending shivers down her spine. “Because it’s true.”

“Well,” the heroine whispered and pressed a kiss on Lena’s cheekbone. “I also love you more and more every day, just so you know.”

By their feet, the lightweight box, entitled ‘Painting Supplies’, waited for them to start the next artwork or paint fight. Either way, it was going to be memorable.


End file.
